Automotive braking assistance device is an important system of an automobile. During the traveling of an automobile, an assistance device is required for providing assistant force in case of braking, so that the driver can brake the automobile easily. Existing braking assistance devices mostly use a vacuum booster to providing the assistant force. However, the vacuum booster is largely affected by atmospheric pressure, and may even lead to an insufficient braking force, thus considerably reducing safety factor. Moreover, once the assistant force has failed, there is no way to use manual braking, thus decreasing safety margin. From a long-term point of view, the development and application of electric motor technology provides a broader path for realizing the recycling of braking energy; the application of control system makes the active braking technology more perfect; meanwhile, the application of electromechanical-magnetically integrated synthesized technology can meet requirements on the development of self-adaptive cruising system, the ensuring a more comfortable and safer driving.